Frozen: The Story Continues - Fire vs Ice
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Everything is not what it seems when a young man is accepted into Elsa's castle, and reveals a powerful secret that could possibly change their lives forever. Takes place sometime after the first movie, and eventually leads to a slightly alternate version of "Frozen Fever".
1. Magic of the Night

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

**Author's Note** \- I am not the owner of anything related to "Frozen"; only this story and any original characters. Everything else belongs to Disney.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 - Magic of the Night_

In a dark room, a middle-aged man was waiting patiently for a couple of his soldiers to return with some news.

Depending on what they'd say to him, it would mean success to his plan, or else he would need to result to more extreme measures.

As the clock reached midnight, the door opened, and two tough-looking men entered the room, with one of them staying in the corner.

As for the other one, he approached his boss, and said, "Your worries are over, sir. He has been dealt with."

"Excellent news, Anderson," chuckled his boss. "But, uh, what is wrong with Alexander exactly?"

Turning to look at his comrade, Anderson frowned a little bit in sadness. "Well, it wasn't easy. He put up one heck of a fight. A few of the guys suffered some of his... well, you know, and Alexander got the worst of it."

The elderly gentleman sighed, but not in frustration, and said, "Well, send him to the infirmary. But I must know, is he truly dead?"

"As a doornail," replied Anderson. "There was no pulse, and to make sure he stayed deceased, we tied him to a ball and chain, then tossed him in the deepest part of the ocean."

The elderly man laughed in delight, and replied, "Good, good, that is excellent to hear... now, then, send Alexander to the infirmary, and I'll ask for you two once more when he's at 100% again."

As they left the room, the mysterious man chuckled to himself as he glanced out the window, seeing the castle of Arendelle in the far-off distance.

"Soon, _all _of this land will be mine," exclaimed the man. "And no one will be in my way... heh, heh, not even their precious snow queen."

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in another part of the forest...)_

As lighting flashed through the night sky, something was moving through the darkness.

With a chain strapped to his leg, the stranger was simply walking in the direction of the kingdom.

He had no idea how he'd ended up in this location right now, or remember certain things, or even anything previously for a certain amount of days, but the man felt like he needed to go to Arendelle.

As an hour passed, with midnight's twelve chimes ringing loudly, the man continued walking. But lighting flashed, and rain began to fall, so he headed into a nearby alley, which was not being affected by the water, so he decided to rest there for the night.

As he slept several minutes later, someone else was waking up.

Inside the castle, one of its occupants had been woken up by the lightning, and sleep had been taken away from him.

So, he ran as fast as possible to a certain bedroom door, and knocked as hard as he could.

When the door opened, revealing a pretty young woman whose auburn-colored hair was similar to that of a tumbleweed, she rubbed her eyes in tiredness. "_Wha… where…_ What's going on?"

As lighting flashed again, the non-person ran straight inside, but then, there was the sound of freezing ice, and once Anna closed the door, turning on the lights, she was surprised to see who it had been.

"_Olaf?_ Elsa, you almost froze our little snowman!"

The queen of Arendelle, sleeping in her own bed across from Anna's, had gotten up to freeze this "intruder", but stopped when she realized it was Olaf.

Looking down at himself, the snowman said, "Well, now I _really_ don't have to worry about melting anymore."

Elsa chuckled, and used her magic to make the ice vanish. "Olaf, why did you run in here like that?"

"Well, I got woken up by the lightning, and it was really loud, so I..." He paused to glance at his best friend's bedhead. "_Whoa_! What happened to _you,_ Anna?"

The princess looked up at her hair, and replied, "Oh, that's just how my hair gets while I'm sleeping."

Olaf looked at Elsa, whose hair was not as messy as hers, and smiled. "Well, I'm surprised _you_ don't get like that, Elsa."

"That makes _two_ of us," muttered Anna, who was starting to feel the need again to return to her slumber.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, and looked at Olaf. "Very well, then... you may sleep in here for the night."

After turning off the lights, Elsa conjured up a snow-made bed for Olaf, and as she tucked him in, the queen went back in her own bed.

With the outside rain settling down, Olaf yawned, and said, "_Night, Elsa, night, Anna_!"

"Good night, Olaf," said Anna, sweetly, before going straight to sleep once her head was laid onto the comfortable pillow. _"Zzzzzzzz…"_

Elsa yawned, and she replied, "Sweet dreams, little guy."

As for the young stranger in the alley, he slept feeling like even though he could not remember a lot of things, it was important that he needed to protect a special person... but he had no idea on who it was.

* * *

**Author's Note** \- If its short, I apologize, but I do hope that it is good enough for a first chapter.

Please review and share with other people, and if you enjoyed it, let me know so that I can continue :)


	2. The Marketplace

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

**Author's Note** \- I am not the owner of anything related to "Frozen"; only this story and any original characters. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

_Chapter 2 - The Marketplace_

Later on, around the morning, Elsa and Anna were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, while Olaf (who wasn't really built to eat much) was playing outside in the Gardens.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Elsa asked, "Anna, where is Kristoff? Didn't you wake him up?"

"Only about a hundred times," said the ice harvester, walking in the room with casual clothing and giving a small yawn. "I thought she was one of those girls who slept in."

"What can I say?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm always wide awake when the sun is up all bright and warm."

As he began to eat his food, Kristoff chuckled, "Well that explains a lot."

Before Anna could reply to that, Elsa suddenly said, "Excuse me, Anna, but could you see if Kai is around? I need to know if anything is on my schedule for today."

"Sure, Elsa!" Anna finished up the rest of her food, and gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek before leaving, with the ice harvester looking confused.

"Wait, but... I thought he was taking his vacation day today."

Looking at Kristoff, Elsa simply smiled, and she said, "Yes, but the time it takes for her to figure that out is enough for me to confront you about this."

She tossed a small box-shaped object at Kristoff, who caught it in his hands, and he felt his face turn red as she said, "I found it in the kitchen. One of the servants had forgotten to place it in Anna's wine glass."

Trying to keep the situation under control, Kristoff said, "Uh, well, your majesty... I mean, Elsa, it's been several months since what people call the 'Great Thaw', and I've spent a lot of time with Anna to learn what I can about her, and vice versa. So, I know her from top to bottom."

Elsa just gave a poker face, and Kristoff immediately back-pedaled on what he said. "I meant that we know almost everything about each other, and I would do anything for her."

The young queen let out a small laugh, and replied, "Take it easy, Kristoff. I'm not going to chew you out or anything. It's just a test."

"Oh... did I pass?"

Elsa smiled sweetly, and said, "For now, I am pleased. But a word of advice - think of a way to propose to Anna so that she won't forget."

Feeling somewhat awkward, Kristoff just nodded his head. Even though he'd gotten to know and understand more about Elsa, he definitely did not want to end up on her bad side, and end up being a popsicle for Sven.

* * *

In the town square of Arendelle, the young man who'd come from the river had awoken, but for some reason, his memories were all scattered like a bunch of jigsaw puzzle pieces, so he could not recall certain things. He also had no idea on how short or long it would be.

Anyway, the young man walked around, noticing that Arendelle was having some type of sale day because there were stands of many sorts (food, jewelry, clothing, etc.), and crowds were forming here and there.

_'I wonder if I need anything,'_ thought the young man. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he glanced at his clothes, which made him look like a rebel, or adventurer of some sort.

He was also wearing a special type of dark and shiny gloves, but he didn't remember why they were on him.

His face was good-looking, but it would have been better had it not been for his scrappy-looking hair and grizzly-like beard.

"Eh, I'm all right," said the young man, shrugging his shoulders, and he continued on.

On an interesting note, almost halfway across the other side, Elsa and Anna were viewing the festivities, as well.

Since the "Great Thaw", the two sisters had decided to spend whatever time was available to repair their relationship back to the way it once was before she'd struck her with her powers.

As Elsa tossed an apple in her hand, Anna was busy seeing all of the people talk and laugh and do fun activities, whether it was skating on the local ice rink or swimming at the nearby river, and it brought a smile to the princess's face. No more closed gates for Arendelle.

"Anna?"

"Huh?" The young princess looked at Elsa, too focused on what was going on around them. "What is it?"

Elsa chuckled, and said, "Oh, Anna, sometimes you act like your head is in the clouds. But that's just the way you are."

"Well, it's not all cause of me," replied Anna. "You've helped, too, and so has Kristoff, and even Olaf."

"Olaf?" Elsa looked at her sister when she said his name. "Why would you say him?"

"Well, I mean, he's like the way we were when we were kids," explained Anna. "And... I dunno... he's like a little brother, to me. I've taught him, like, so much stuff that he practically loves knowledge and... oh!"

All of a sudden, they noticed a scruffle happening about a mile away, so Anna started to head in that direction, but Elsa held onto her.

"Slow down, Anna," said the queen. "If it gets out of hand, then we'll solve it, but don't make things worse before they can get better."

As for the young adventurer, he had just purchased a canteen of water, and was about to drink some when the seller asked, "Oh, may I have your name, sir? I'd like to place it on your reciept and my record book."

"Oh, sure, no problem," said the young man. "Just write-"

"OOF!"

Before he could finish, he heard the sound of a little boy being hurt in some way. "Hold that thought."

A few feet away, a group of boys that liked to mess around and commit unacceptable acts, for simple pleasure, were picking on a little boy who'd just purchased a beautiful necklace for his mother.

"Give it here, squirt," said the leader, who was around 15.

The 10-year-old boy shook his head, and said, "Look, can't you just let me go home? I don't like trouble."

"Well, that's just too bad," said the teenaged bully. "Cause we ain't leaving until you fetch over that necklace, or else we'll-"

"You'll do what exactly?" The scruffy-looking stranger appeared, standing in front of the boy. "Come on, can't you pick on someone your own height?"

All of the teenagers in the group were a foot taller than him, so the leader said, "No, but I'd love it if you would move so I can finish my work."

"Of what? Theft?" The young man said. "Please, just go home... all of you... before I make things unpleasant."

The teenager just looked at him, and laughed, with his buddies joining in, before he slapped the stranger as hard as possible.

"I don't take orders from homeless people like you," said the teenager. "Now, get the hell away from me."

The stranger just chuckled darkly, and he said, "Oh, ho, ho, you definitely should not have done THAT."

Handing his canteen for the boy to hold, the adventurer turned back to his attacker, and delivered a right hook to his jaw.

"Oooowwwwwwww!" The teenager fell to the ground, but as he was helped up, he felt the side of his jaw start to heat up.

"What is your _problem, _man?" The teenager growled, feeling very upset.

"I _warned_ you before," replied the stranger. "Do you want me to give a better message?"

The teenager glanced at his gloves, and smirked. "I'd prefer if you take off those stupid things."

With a laugh, the teenager then spit in the man's face, and as a crowd began forming around them, the stranger said, "You're asking for it."

He took off one of the gloves, and the little boy noticed that it looked like it was lighting up inside his fist.

"Steal this, kid," said the stranger, and he was about to deliver a powerful punch when, all of a sudden, his hand was instantly encased in ice.

"_What in the..._?" His anger quickly went to confusion, and when he saw who was approaching, it went from that to awe.

_'That's her,_' thought the young man, remaining silent while Elsa and Anna arrived to stop the fight.

_"It's Queen Elsa!"_ The little boy said out loud, coming out from behind the stranger.

Anna looked at the teen's group of friends, and she crossed her arms while giving a stern expression. "You all have about five seconds to go back home if you don't want to be locked up."

Knowing better to not mess with the princess who'd delivered a soli punch to an evil prince, and the sister of the queen with special powers, they took off as fast as possible, with Elsa and Anna looking at the young man and the arrogant teenager.

"Who would care to explain what is going on?"

**Author's Note** \- If its short, I apologize, but I do hope that it is good enough for a first chapter.

Please review and share with other people, and if you enjoyed it, let me know so that I can continue :)


	3. Who are You

Frozen - Fire vs. Ice

**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of "Frozen"; that all goes to Disney.

_Chapter 3 - Who Are You?_

* * *

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. The young scruffy-looking man was looking at the teenager he was fighting, then at Elsa, then his ungloved hand that was frozen in midair.

"Um... _well,_ your Majesty," said the cloaked stranger. "I noticed that he and his, _er_, companions were trying to steal this kid's necklace."

Elsa noticed the little boy, and asked him, "Is that true, young one?"

The young child nodded his head. "Y-yes, um, your majesty… Queen Elsa. I was going to give it to my mom, but these guys were trying to take it away from me."

Then, he pointed to the cloaked stranger. "But then, he came over, and tried to get them to stop."

"And it would have been just fine if Mr. Tough Guy here hadn't caused any trouble." The newcomer added, nodding in the direction of the caught troublemaker.

The young teenager frowned, and said, "You're _one_ to talk, hotshot. You look a homeless old guy... a freak."

For some reason, that last word made the stranger feel even angrier than before. "No one... _calls me_... a freak."

Then, the ice around his hand quickly melted as he delivered a blow to the kid's face, but he later wished he hadn't done that because the next thing he remembered after that was complete darkness...

* * *

Sometime later, the stranger opened his eyes, but now, he felt like he had a headache. _I don't know where __**that**__ came from._

As he stood up, his feet touching the ground, the young man realized that he was inside a guest room of some kind.

"_Where am I_?" He got up, walking around, but after looking at his reflection in a mirror, he realized that his gloves were off.

Before he could think about where they were at, there was a knock at the door, so he went over to open it, seeing the orange-headed girl from before.

"_Oh!_ Good, you're awake!" She said in a relaxed way, as if she'd been hoping for him to _NOT_ be asleep. "Um, hi, I'm Princess Anna."

The stranger smiled politely, and replied, "Well, hello, princess... um, do you happen to know where my gloves at?"

"Your what - Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," said Anna, handing them over to him. "Here ya go, I washed them for you. They looked kinda dirty to me."

Putting them on, the stranger did feel a certain difference. Almost like they were brand-new. "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem," replied Anna, giving a bright smile in comparison to the small one upon the newcomer's face.. "Oh, another thing, Elsa wanted me to invite you to dinner later so take your time to freshen up, okay?"

The stranger frowned slightly. "What's wrong with this?"

Anna looked him up and down, and replied, "No offense, but you don't look very presentable right now."

Then, she had a mischievous smile on her face, making the stranger feel uneasy. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

_##########_

"_Oof! Ow! Hey, easy on the scrubbing!"_

Sitting in a bathtub, with multiple female servants giving him a proper bathing, the stranger made a mental note to not mess with Anna.

"Okay, I think that is plenty to - _whoa, whoa, whoa_, I can do that part myself!"

* * *

Before it was time for dinner, the young man was putting back on his clothes, which had been tended to properly during his "makeover".

As he looked at his reflection, the young man noticed his new appearance. His clothes looked somewhat brand new, his hair was slicked back (getting it cut was a final straw), and his grizzly beard was shaven off, revealing a more appealing version of his face.

In all honesty, he was pleased by this new look... but it would have been better if he'd bathed on his own.

As he put on his gloves, the door suddenly opened, and he quickly turned around, seeing what he thought was weird yet amusing.

_"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"_

The snowman smiled up at the stranger, who said, "Er... hi, Olaf. My name is Sphero."

"_Ooh_, that sounds fancy!" Olaf replied. "Nice to meet ya, Sphero!"

Sphero chuckled to himself. He never thought of it as a fancy name. It sounded pretty regular.

"Anyway, I'm here to show you the way to the Great Hall," replied Olaf. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"In more ways you can imagine," muttered Sphero, not wanting to be bathed by other people ever again... too bad it wouldn't join the other memories he couldn't remember.

"_Okay_! Follow me!" Olaf waddled away, with Sphero staring at him with wonder, and soon going after him.

On the way there, the little snowman was giving a tour of the castle.

"All right, well, that's the ballroom," explained Olaf. "The library, the parlor, the portrait room, the bathroom, a bedroom, another bathroom, Elsa and Anna's room, my room, a bigger bathroom..."

"Er, I think I get it, Olaf," replied Sphero. "_Jeez_, how do you not get lost?"

The little snowman turned his head to look at Sphero, with his body still heading to the Great Hall.

"I've always wondered about that. Sometimes Anna has trouble finding me when we're playing hide and seek, but now I think she only does it to-"

Before he could finish, the snowman walked straight up against the door, and fell to the ground. "Whoa!"

Sphero helped Olaf up to his feet just as the doors opened, revealing the dining area, along with three people already sitting down.

"Well, come on, Sphery, _time's_ a wasting!" Olaf led him into the room, and the young man silently walked to find a chair that wasn't too close but not so far.

Anna, surprised at the newcomer's more pleasant look, turned to Elsa to say, "See? I _told_ you he'd come out nice! Doesn't he look so cute?"

Instead of answering that, Elsa simply cleared her throat, and said, "Please take a seat, Sphero."

The young man took a chair, sat down, and looked from Elsa to Anna to a blonde-headed man he had not met yet. "Um... how did you know my name?"

Anna rolled her eyes, and said, "_Duh_, Olaf just said it. Why else would he call you that?"

"Oh... _eh, heh,_ of course," said Sphero, chuckling sheepishly. "Well, um, your highness, I'd like to thank you for inviting me here, and my apologies to any troubles I might have brought to the marketplace."

Elsa simply shook her head. "No harm done. We dealt with the boy."

Sphero just nodded his head, but then, he remembered the ice.

"Um, if I may, Elsa, when you froze my hand, I..." began Sphero, but Elsa held up a hand that instantly silenced him.

"You were doing the right thing," replied Elsa. "I was merely being cautious. Now then, you've already met Anna."

"_Hi_!" The optimistic princess said, smiling at Sphero while looking him up and down. "Wow, you look a _lot_ different than earlier!"

Remembering the unwanted bath yet again, Sphero frowned a bit, but politely gave a small nod in return. "I appreciate your comment, Anna. Thank you."

Then, the other guy at the table shook Sphero's hand. "Hi, I'm Kristoff. Sorry about today, I didn't know you were a good guy until you knocked out."

Thinking about his headache from earlier, and not wanting to cause any unnecessary trouble, Sphero just said, "Oh, that's all right."

Then, he started eating some food, his hunger taking control, while Elsa asked, "So, um, Sphero, what exactly _are_ you doing in Arendelle, if I may ask?"

Taking a gulp, Sphero looked a bit confused about the question she had just asked him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, don't take any offense," said Elsa, speaking in a more royalistic tone. "But you look like you come from some other part of the world."

Still confused, Sphero said, "Er, well, I just remember waking up after a long night, and seeing that some festival of sorts was going on, so I thought it'd be nice to join and-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from out in the hall, and the doors opened to reveal an elderly servant, who said, "My apologies, Queen Elsa, but the main course could take a little longer to cook."

"No worries, Samuel," said Elsa. "Not everything is perfect."

The servant nodded his head, and left the room, while Elsa turned back to Sphero. "Now then, if it's all right with you, I would like it if you stayed in the castle for a while."

"Uh... well, it's _no problem_," said Sphero, shrugging and giving a small chuckle. "I mean, I don't exactly feel a 100%, so..."

Nodding her head, Elsa said, "It's settled, then."

Feeling a bit awkward, Sphero just nodded, and continued to enjoy his meal that brought warmth and energy to his body.

* * *

Later that night, in his room, Sphero was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door.

"_Come in_!" He exclaimed, thinking it was just Olaf or Anna.

But to his surprise, it was Elsa, and Sphero immediately felt more nervous because he didn't have an undershirt on. "Oh, your highness, I mean, ice-ness, er, Elsa..."

Elsa, though also feeling the same way, simply chuckled, and said, "My apologies, Sphero. I should have said it was me. I was checking to see if you were sleeping soundly."

Sphero just smiled, and said, "Well, I'm not asleep... yet... but I don't think I will have a problem tonight."

"Good to hear," said Elsa, about to leave when she noticed something.

"You sleep with your gloves on?"

Sphero looked down at his hands, and then, back at Elsa. "Well, kinda, yeah. Ever since I was little, actually. I feel... oh, I dunno... in control of myself.

"And not, like, about to break free and lose control of something."

His words sparked interest in Elsa's eyes, but unlike Anna, she wasn't going to confirm her judgement of a person she just met in one day.

"I see... well, then, good night."

Sphero, feeling awkward again, just bowed before her, and said, "Same to you, your highness."

"Oh, you can call me Elsa."

Feeling a little better, the young man nodded. "All right, then... Elsa..."

Once she left the room, Sphero muttered to himself. "Nice one, hot shot. Letting go? Come on, who _says_ something like that?"

As Elsa entered her room, she was thinking about Sphero. He was a nice man... and perhaps a bit awkward in a charming sort-of way... but there was _something_ about him that made the young woman wonder about-

"_Soooooo_... what do you think of him?"

Elsa's train of thought was stopped as she turned to her sister, who seemed to be very anxious about what the answer would be. "Does it concern you?"

"Well, _duh_," replied Anna. "I mean, it's not every day you meet the one meant for you!"

"Meant for...? Oh, Anna, _not_ this stuff again!" Elsa frowned, rolling her eyes.

Seeing that she wasn't getting the answer she had hoped for, the princess crossed her arms and exclaimed, "What's the problem? He's a nice guy so far. _And_ probably likes you, too."

Elsa just kept frowning at her sister's statements. "Of _course_ he does, Anna. He has no reason to hate me. But please, I _just_ met him today, and I'm a bit more sensible than you when it comes to certain men."

Anna tried to argue her point some more, but Elsa convinced her to keep quiet about it, and go to sleep.

But as they all went to bed, with the lights going off in the castle... almost several miles away, an elderly gentleman was feeling well about his plan nearing completion.

"Boss!" The cloaked stranger turned to see a soldier approach him. "Everything is almost set to go. A few more days. Possibly even sooner."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," replied his boss. "And not a moment too soon... _oh_, and our little fire problem?"

"No sign of him anywhere," said Anderson. "But he should be at the bottom of the ocean, by now. And he won't cause any problems."

The elderly man clasped his hands with glee. "Excellent. Now, then, go on and rest for the night. And give your companion my regards."

"Will do, sir," replied Anderson, and while he headed off, the elderly man looked up at the Northern Lights.

"Soon, all of Arendelle will be mine," laughed the cloaked man. "And NOTHING will get in my way!"


	4. Something Special

Frozen: Fire vs. Ice

_Author's Note_ \- Thank you to those for reading this story… and it's okay to leave any kind of review :)

Now then, even though I don't own Frozen and Disney does, I'm gonna continue this story anyway ;)

_Chapter 4_ \- Something Special

* * *

_A decade ago..._

_"You okay, Dad?"_ Young Sphero had found his father out in the backyard. It was a cold night, and for some reason, his old man was looking up at the stars.

"Just a little, son," replied his father, giving a small nod and smile. "I could use some warming up."

With a grin, Young Sphero flicked his wrist, and a shot of flames was sent towards the firepit nearby. When the firewood started burning up, the elderly man brought his son closer to him.

"You're a _real_ special kid," he said. "To me and your mom. We are so proud of you."

Young Sphero laughed as he felt his dad's hand mess through his hair. "I know, Dad, you guys tell me everyday!"

"_I do_? Huh... oh, well, I guess I'll have to fix that." His father wrapped his arm around him, and added, "But here's something new. Don't let anyone convince you of holding back your magic."

Young Sphero nodded, and his dad continued. "Because there _will be_ times when you feel like everything will break loose, and chaos will ensue, but I promise that if you feel the love of me and your mom in here-"

He paused to press his hand across his son's heart. "You can do even more wonderful things. And... well... the day that we both go up there... you can do the same once you meet a special girl."

"_Daaaaaddd_..." Young Sphero rolled his eyes, knowing what his dad was about to say. "I don't even _like_ girls like that yet!"

"It ain't too late," replied his father, with a chuckle. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be a princess."

The young kid laughed, and said, "Oh, sure, and the day I'll be a king, you can come to my coronation."

Both of them started to laugh together, and after a while -

_**"Hey! Sphero!"**_

The young man groaned in annoyance as he was awakened from his dream, and remembered his current living situation.

"_Yes_, Anna?"

The energized princess said, from behind the door, "Oh, I'm telling you that it's breakfast time! So, get up and get ready and come to the dining room, okay?"

"Sure thing, Anna," replied Sphero, and as he listened to her walk away, he added in a small whisper, "_In five minutes_."

He shut his eyes, about to fall back asleep when there was another knock at the door. "You understood that, right?"

Realizing that sleep was definitely gone now, Sphero got up, and replied, "_Yeah_, Anna, and I'm still awake!"

Several minutes later, he was dressed in new attire that the servants had laid out for him. Whoever had chosen them had great taste because it resembled a more "cooler" look than his regular clothing.

He even liked the fact that it matched with the red and black colors of his gloves.

Anyway, as Sphero entered the Great Hall, he was surprised to find only Anna and Olaf, with Elsa and Kristoff absent.

"Hey, it's _Sphery_!" The little snowman looked at him with happiness. "What's up, buddy?"

"Fine, Olaf," said Sphero, sitting down near Anna while trying to ignore the way Olaf had pronounced his name. "Um, where is...?"

The young princess gobbled down some bacon, and said, "Oh, Elsa's busy meeting with people about trading and business deals and this and that, and Kristoff is doing important ice work."

Sphero nodded his head, but he secretly wished that he'd gotten a chance to greet Elsa.

As he ate breakfast, Anna added, "So, today, I'm gonna show you around Arendelle and give a little tour."

Sphero was about to ask a question when suddenly, Olaf replied, "Yeah, we're going to have a great time!"

The young man gave the snowman a confused look when suddenly, the door opened, and Elsa stepped inside, wearing a more casual version of her ice dress.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said, with a surprised tone and expression. "I thought you were busy!"

The queen shook her head, and replied, "No, but _you_ are. You're needed by Kristoff immediately."

Hearing her boyfriend's name, Anna felt a little better, but she said, "Oh, all right. I'll go when I finish eating."

Nodding in approval, Elsa turned to Sphero. "And I'll be showing you around since you could be here a while, so it makes sense to understand about my kingdom."

Olaf stood up, and asked, "Can I come, too?"

At first, Sphero thought she would not agree, but after the three of them left the castle, he wished she hadn't. Well, for the moment.

* * *

_(Sometime later)_

At the local ice rink, Sphero was smiling to himself as he saw Olaf play with some of the kids, who all enjoyed his flurry that had snowflakes come down.

"I guess he ain't so bad after all," said Sphero, in a low voice.

When Elsa came by him, he asked, "Okay, then, I first want to know how Olaf is... well, all Olaf."

Elsa chuckled, and as they sat down on a bench, she explained, "Well, almost several months ago, I created him with my powers, though I'm still a bit surprised at how he was given life."

Sphero looked at the snowman again, and said, "Well, the day you find out, I'll do anything."

Arendelle was a pretty amazing place, but if he was to remain here for several days, he should at least learn more about its residents.

So, as the three of them continued on, Sphero asked, "What's this… um, _ice tale_ that I've been hearing bits and pieces about?"

Olaf took this question before Elsa could get a chance to explain. "Well, its kind of a long story..."

"I'm sure it'll be a long day, then," said Sphero, giving a slight chuckle. "I mean, it can't be _that_ bad..."

**(A few minutes later)**

"_Whoa, ho, ho, back it up_," exclaimed Sphero, while Olaf took a moment to pause his storytelling. "_One_ day? That's a short amount of time to fall in love with someone."

"Oh, it gets worse..."

**(A few **_**more**_** minutes later)**

Sphero looked at Elsa with surprise, taking a moment to find the right sentence to say.

"So, you… pretty much just made it _all_ vanish?"

The queen nodded her head. "Love can be a _very_ powerful thing. You just need to know how to use it."

"I use it all the time!" Olaf piped up.

Sphero and Elsa both laughed, but only for a little bit because Olaf then asked, "So, what's up with you?"

"Me?" Sphero gave a small cough, and he rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging. "I mean, well, my life isn't _that_ exciting..."

"Aw, don't be like that!" The snowman cried. "Our story only took, like, an hour and forty minutes."

"Yeah, well, mine could take a _whole_ chapter for you, little guy," smirked Sphero.

"And me?"

He looked at a curious Elsa while Olaf looked between the two, and the young man said, "Oh, _uh... well..._ my life was full of fun and love cause of my parents. They treated me like a gift from above."

"Really?" Elsa smiled in a sweet way. "How is that?"

Remembering the dream from earlier in the morning, Sphero decided that now wasn't exactly a good time to bring it up, so he said, "I dunno. They'd always wanted a kid, and I came up. Life had always felt like it was perfect..."

Then, he sighed, and added, "But then, one day, me and him… 'grew up', then eventually we had an arguement, and... so I left."

"Is that how you got here?"

Sphero shook his head in response to her question. "No, the reason that I am here is because-"

Before he could finish, Olaf suddenly stopped moving. "WAIT! _(sniff)_ I smell Anna..."

"Wait, _what_?" Sphero raised an eyebrow, and gave a look of disbelief. "How is that even… okay, what do you mean?"

As an answer, Olaf pointed to a tree that was a few feet away, and he whispered, "She's behind there!"

Elsa shook her head, even though she was smiling, and started to slowly walk over to the tree. "Anna, come out here before I introduce you to a giant snowball."

Sphero watched with amusement as Anna stepped out of hiding, looking surprised.

"_Hey, you three!_ How is your day going so far?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, saying, "Anna, I told you Kristoff was in need of your assistance. Did I not?"

Sphero turned to Olaf, asking, "Is it like that a lot?"

The snowman laughed, and patted his shoulder. "You'll be here a while."

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

Up in her balcony, Elsa was brushing her hair, and looking up at the night sky.

She always felt peaceful whenever she saw the Northern Lights. It reminded her of all the times when Anna (as a little girl) would wake her up to play because "the sky's awake".

But she paused after hearing a wonderful voice hum a soft tune, and looked out in the distance to see Sphero at the gardens, also looking at the sky.

The young man then paused to look at his gloves, and after a moment of silence, he nodded his head, about to do a very special thing when he heard a blast of some sort. "_What the…_?"

He turned around, and was surprised to find that one of the roses on a nearby bush was now frozen entirely.

Placing it in his hands, Sphero looked at it with confusion. Elsa wasn't outside, so she obviously didn't do this.

He took a look at the bush, and stepped away, not wanting to end up frozen like the rose. _"This place is full of surprises."_

With the rose in his pocket, Sphero walked back in the castle, heading to his room,but when he passed by a servant, he failed to notice when that servant looked at him with confusion.

Anyway, as Sphero entered his room, the young man was feeling peaceful, memories of the dream still in his mind... until...

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

He heard that come from down the hall, so Sphero opened the door to find Kristoff, who looked stressed about something.

"Are you okay?" Sphero asked, walking over to him.

The ice harvester turned to the castle's new guest, and said, "Oh, hi, sorry about that. Sphero, right?"

"Yeah-huh," nodded the young man. "So, are you okay?"

Kristoff sighed, and after checking to make sure no one else was around, he said, "I was thinking of ways to propose to Anna… you know, when the time comes, but each was more ridiculous than the one before."

Sphero started feeling bad for the guy, and gave him a small comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Well, from the same person who brought her all the way to Elsa's palace, I'm sure you can think of something."

Kristoff chuckled, and said, "So, you know now, huh? You seen the place yet?"

"No, I have not, but I bet it's magnificent."

The icemaster and deliverer shook his head, and started chuckling. "You have no idea... so, how is day one in this castle so far?"

"Actually, it ain't so bad," shrugged Sphero. "I mean, there's still _a lot_ I don't know about… well, what brought me to Arendelle in the first place, but I think I can get used to this."

As he and Kristoff continued to talk, the servant from earlier had just gotten his cloak, and now, he was going out. "I got to tell the boss!"

Several hours later, Sphero was in his room again, and yawned as he got into his sleep attire.

"Well, today started off well," he said to himself, but then, Sphero heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

To his pleasure, it was Elsa again. "I'm just -"

"Making sure I am okay," chuckled Sphero. "Thanks, your Iceness... and I see the apple don't fall far from the tree."

"I beg your pardon?"

With a laugh, Sphero said, "I mean, Anna fell for Hans after being with him for almost a day, so I just thought that... _(gulp)_... too far?"

"No, of course not," replied Elsa, who was aiming a very sharp ice blade near his throat.

Sphero looked at Elsa, and said in a low voice, "Hey, I'm just trying out a little humor on you. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

With a pokerface, Elsa made the ice vanish, and then, she said, "Well, then, I hope you get a good rest. Because tomorrow, Anna will be with you the whole day."

He could already imagine the young girl's enthusiasm, and said, "Oh... well, I look forward to it."

"Good," nodded Elsa. "Safe dreams."

And she closed the door behind her as she left the room… unaware of the arriving warm glow coming from inside.

"Well, I definitely remember you," said Sphero, looking at his gloved 'lit' left hand.

_But why am I here?_

Laying down, Sphero started playing with his own fire for a few more moments. "Oh, well, at least the day started off and ended all right."

As he finally went to sleep, Sphero dreamed pleasantly until it was around 3am.

"No... _Mom... no... it wasn't my FAULT... no... stop... NO... __**NO**_!"

_(Whoosh!)_

Emerging from his gloves, shots of fire blasted out the window (even though he was still asleep).

As they exploded in the sky, the only person who saw them had a frown appear on his face.

_"I knew it... why am I not surprised?"_


	5. First Reveal, Part 1

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Chapter 5 - First Reveal, Part 1_

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for those who are reviewing and reading this story :)

As long as people are showing interest in it, I promise this story will not be short and quick.

**Disclaimer: **_Frozen_ is owned by Disney. I just own this story, any OCs, etc.

* * *

After having stayed at the castle now for almost a week, Sphero had grown to feel more comfortable in regards to his new friends.

With Kristoff, he had experienced ice harvesting, mountain climbing, and a couple of friendly licks from Sven.

Anna was not like the princesses he had heard in the stories told to him as a kid by his parents. Her happiness nearly bounced around whoever was with her (even though Olaf was simply happy all the time), and aside from her amazing singing voice, she was also someone you did not want to mess with… especially when it came to anything involving chocolate.

And her love with Elsa was very special, especially after hearing her side of the story that Olaf had told him about.

But now, almost six days after he was brought to the kingdom, Sphero was getting a little nervous about when he'd ever reveal his powers. If he could choose who the first person would be that found out, then the one that did definitely would not have been his first choice.

* * *

_(The castle grounds)_

As the morning sun shined up in the sky, Sphero was currently tending to the flowers, and too caught up in his work to notice Elsa walk up to him.

"Sphero?" She tapped his shoulder, and he jumped back in surprise.

"_Oh_! Elsa… I am, uh, sorry..." The young man felt sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was, uh, just taking care of your plants."

Nodding in approval, Elsa then found herself noticing that Sphero didn't look the way he had been on the day when he came to the aid of the young boy.

However, she didn't realize she was staring until Sphero started feeling a bit warm, and he cleared his throat. "So, er, what brings you out here?"

After blinking a few times, a slightly rosy Elsa said, "_Oh_, um... well, I just need to obtain something from my ice palace, and Anna has been _dying_ to go back, plus you haven't gone yet so..."

Sphero chuckled a little. Maybe she was a lot more like Anna. "I would be glad to join you... and your sister."

Before they went to find her, Sphero said, "Is, _er_, she really dying to go?"

"Of course," replied Elsa, a confused expression beginning to appear on her face. "Why not?"

The young man just gave the young queen a small smile. "Oh, I'm not against it or anything... just curious, is all."

_#############_

So, a few minutes later, the three of them were walking around Arendelle, having a pleasant conversation.

"I _still_ can't believe you were willing to do all that in one day," laughed Sphero. "You were acting like Snow White, for Christ's sake."

The young and energetic princess hit him playfully, saying, "Oh, _stop_ teasing me, all right? It's not like you've been 'better' than me at-"

"Well... _actually_, I have," admitted Sphero, going a bit quiet. "A few years ago... and she was amazing."

Hearing that made Anna look at him with curiousity while Elsa had a slight frown, but they both asked, "What happened?"

Sphero sighed, and he said, "Well, her name was Shirah. And we were together for almost a year. It was spent trying to get to know each other."

With a chuckle, Sphero started smiling as he remembered some old memories. "We went on dates, visited places, met family members, had new friends come into our lives-"

"Sounds to me like you could have reached 'happy ever after'," joked Anna, while Elsa tried to not continue frowning.

The young man smiled, but then, it began to chnage as the unpleasant memories crept up. "I did, too... but then, one day, she just left. Took everything of hers and walked out of my life."

Elsa's frown went to concern while Anna was looking at him as if he was a sad puppy waiting out in the rain. "Ohhh, I'm _SO_ sorry that happened... but, I mean, you can try again, right?"

"At _what_? Happy ever after?" Sphero scoffed. "It does not exist... believe me, princess, it's all a fairytale. And besides, it isn't so easy for me to tell a girl I love her, let alone for me to know how much she loves me."

Anna rolled her eyes, and said, "But that's the best thing! You find out how she'll know! Ooh, and we do have that one special event coming up in a few-"

"Yeah, the event that involves dancing and such," replied Sphero, having learned a little about it a few days ago. "So, what is the name of the ball exactly?"

"It's called _The Last Waltz,_" said Anna, her face begining to show her usual positive smile. "Not much of a name, but the actual event is pretty awesome. There's music and dancing and a whole lot of fun!"

The young man chuckled, and said, "Well, I know for sure that _you'll_ certainly enjoy it."

Elsa just remained quiet as she had her own personal thoughts about the ball.

A few moments later, when they reached the stairs to her palace, Sphero was speechless at the beautiful sight of it before him.

"Oh, my _gosh_... that is the 2nd most breathtaking thing I've ever seen!"

Anna smiled mischievously, and wondered, "What's the first?"

Elsa noticed Sphero's head trying to turn, but he remained looking at the castle. "Uh... I actually forgot… "

* * *

_(Later that night)_

Sphero was resting in his room, having felt tired from his return journey back home, but his dreams were turning bad again.

**"You're going to a better place, freak!"**

_"I told you not to call me that!"_

Anderson and a few other guys pushed him to the ground.

_"_**You don't talk, Flame Boy**_!"_

Sphero growled, and yelled, "_That is not my name!_"

With an angry growl, Sphero removed his gloves, and sent multiple fireballs at the soldiers.

Anderson moved away in time, but then, Sphero rounded on a certain one, and he started creating a whirlwind of flames around the armed fighter.

"_**No one... insults my family**_," yelled Sphero, increasing his flames. "_**Or calls me a freak**_!"

"**Sphero**!"

"_What, Anna_… oh!"

The young man opened his eyes, seeing Anna, who looked absolutely shocked and speechless.

"Um, is everything all right… ?" Sphero looked around, and glanced out the window, seeing black smoke rising from the lake. _Did I do that?_

"You shot out... fireballs," said Anna, in a quiet voice and eyes still wide as golfballs. "They, um, fell in the lake... and you shot out..."

Sphero looked at his gloved hands, relieved that they weren't off, but he now had an explaination to give.

"Um... _well_..." Sphero shrugged with a plain but sheepish smile. "Long story short, you've grown up with ice, and now, you've met fire."

Anna simply looked at him, and Sphero became surprised with her response. "Oh, I'm not mad or anything... but... I sorta guessed you had this power."

"Really? But I... oh... the festival," muttered Sphero, understanding the fact that Anna must have seen something that day. "My fist. The ice."

Anna nodded her head, and said, "Well, it... is nice... but I would prefer seeing you do that awake. And maybe more happier."

"Point taken," exclaimed the young man. "Um... don't tell, okay?"

It was now Anna's turn to be surprised as she raised an eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I, Sphero?"

"Cause, um.._. I _should be the one to tell them. It'll be worse when you tell instead of me."

Then, he added, "Just so we're clear, you weren't… scared or anything of the sort, were you?"

"Me? Oh, no, no, of course not," chuckled Anna. "Just the way you, _um,_ shot it out was a little, er, trippy."

Trying to forget about the nightmares, Sphero said, "Oh, it was just a bad dream... there's a difference. Look."

He rotated his hand, and small fireflames emerged from the palm of his glove.

"Whoa, that _IS_ different!" Anna felt a little better, with the fire's sparkle shining in her eyes. "Okay, _um_... I'm gonna go now, so have a safe sleep. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about _you-know-what_."

"Thanks, Anna," smiled a grateful Sphero, and as she left, the young man sighed.

"_Come on, man,_ you have plenty of control," said Sphero, speaking to himself in a low tone. "Don't lose it, get things together."

Meanwhile, Anna was in her room, wondering on whether or not to tell Elsa the news.

"_Anna_?" The princess looked up to see her sister enter the room. "Is something troubling you?"

"Uh..." Anna smiled innocently, and asked, "Hey, can I ask you something?"


	6. First Reveal, Part 2

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

Chapter 6: First Reveal, Part 2

_Author's Note_ \- For people reading this, I thank you SO much! It's gotten over a 1000 views so far.

And yeah, some of you might be surprised that it doesn't have a lot of reviews yet; I am not complaining, though. That's probably due to certain readers having only their interests in particular stories.

As I said previously, as long as people are showing interest in this story, with you wanting more in the end, I promise this story will not be short and quick.

If there's anything that needs improvement, or additions, let me know so I can make the story more enjoyable.

Now then, if you don't mind, even though I don't own Frozen, I'm gonna continue this story anyway ;)

* * *

When the next day approached, Sphero felt a little bit more confident than he had before. So, while getting ready, the young man was deciding on how tell Elsa about his powers. One reason why was because he knew she'd understand how he felt; the other was that he didn't want Anna telling her first.

But when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Sphero knew that today was going to be different.

"Uh..." For some reason, the rows of chairs on both sides were occupied by what he recognized as suitors.

In other words, to him, any one of them could possibly end up being Elsa's "prince".

And right now, he was feeling out of place, especially with Elsa at the front of the table, along with Kai by her side. "Did I miss something?"

_"Obviously," _replied a random suitor, followed by another rolling his eyes.

Hearing this, Sphero clenched one of his hands into a fist, and said, "Hey, pal, do not test me, okay?"

"_Sphero_!" Elsa said in a strict hushed tone, even though she had regretted doing so to her friend.

With a frown, Sphero began to give her a sarcastic response. "Oh, _my apologizes_, your majesty. I shall tend to the other laborers while you patronize with other kingdoms."

Giving Elsa a bow, Sphero then left the room, and headed out through the main doors.

"_Wait_!" The young man turned to see Anna running up to him, the princess having witnessed Sphero's departure.

"Did you tell her something?" He asked, his face full of irritation. "And what's up with all the visitors?"

The redhead shook her head. "No, of course not! Plus, we just… um, forgot to tell you about _that_ happening today."

"And why so, exactly?" Sphero crossed his arms, his expression remaining the same.

_"Uh..."_ Anna started feeling a bit guilty, and she gave a nervous chuckle. "Well... I mean, you... er..."

Unfortunately, Sphero was beginning to lose his patience with every passing moment. "You know what, Anna, I got to relax somewhere else."

He began to walk away, but then, the young princess stopped by grabbing onto his hand.

"Hold up a sec!" The young princess cried. "Come on, this is important for Elsa!"

"Yeah, but how do _I_ fit into this?" He exclaimed. "I'm not a prince, Anna, or even part of royalty!"

Sphero pulled his arm out of his grasp, and tried leaving again, but then, Anna cried, "You're not gonna fight for her? Someone that you care about _a lot_?"

The gloved man stopped walking, and he turned to look at her. "I don't... she just... what are you talking about?"

Anna raised an eyebrow in response to his actions. "Don't play dumb with me, Fire Boy. You know what I'm talking about."

Sphero was about to say something, but Anna's serious look made him change his wording. "Look, I don't… feel that much for her at the moment, Anna."

"But you _like_ her, right?"

The young man frowned, and admitted, "Fine, yeah, OK... I'm just not saying it out loud because I'm afraid some animals will join you in a type of love song."

Anna scoffed, and she said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I can tell you right now that Elsa will learn who her special someone will be."

"And how is that? The law says that she's gotta marry a prince, right?"

Anna shook her head, and grinned mischievously. "Noooope. The ruler of Arendelle only needs to select someone who she deems worthy in regards to that department. Nowhere does it say that the person chosen has to be a prince."

Sphero sighed, and he looked back at the castle, imagining all those suitors in the Great Hall.

"Oh, fine, so maybe I overreacted. But I got a bad feeling about something."

_(A few moments later)_

Sphero was now feeling out of place with random suitors walking around the castle, and he had not seen Elsa at all since breakfast.

"_Hey, you okay_?" He turned to see Kristoff approaching him, which was surprising since he assumed he was with Anna.

"Just a little," answered Sphero. "I've been trying to apologise to Elsa about something, but I haven't seen any sign of her in this castle."

Looking at the multiple suitors, Kristoff understand how he felt. "Well, it's a big pond, and all these fish just came out from nowhere."

"No kidding," scoffed Sphero, with a frown beginning to appear. "I'm feeling like a piranha right now."

With a knowing smile, Kristoff said, "And why is that exactly? Something involving Elsa, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, great..." Sphero groaned, remembering how Anna had also been that way with him earlier. "Fine, all right, I admit that I may have _mixed_... emotions... with Elsa, but right now, I would just like to talk to her."

Kristoff chuckled, and said, "Well, if she is like Anna, then you'll only be able to talk to her when she wants to, and it would be somewhere that you two would feel comfortable in."

At first, Sphero didn't understand him, so Kristoff said, "In other words, let's say Elsa has a few minutes of free time, so she hides in the parlor. You need to be there when she goes in."

The fire-powered adventurer groaned again as he looked all around the castle, but he said, "Well, then I guess I'd better start looking."

As he went up the stairs, Kristoff sighed, hoping that things would turn out right for him.

_(A few minutes later... in the library)_

Elsa sat at a desk, groaning in agony. For some reason, this day was not turning out like she'd hoped when she had awoken this morning. "_Why does today have to be so difficult_?"

"I can't exactly disagree with you on that, your Majesty."

Elsa suddenly got up, turned around, and she said, "_Oh_... hi... sorry."

"It's okay... I shouldn't have frightened you."

"No, no, you didn't," chuckled Elsa. "I was just trying to get some peace to myself and relax."

The young man smiled, and said, "Well, I am sorry... but, uh, can I ask you something?"

Elsa looked at him with curiosity. "Um, sure, go ahead."

"I know I may not look perfect to you, but... who is your ideal guy?"

The young queen sighed, having been asked similar questions like this a few hours ago. "He'd have to be... someone I could connect with, and... we'd have to feel - _whoa_!"

She accidentally tripped over her cape, and the young man caught her in his arms.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry," apologized Elsa, feeling embarrassed. "I really don't feel like myself today."

They looked at each other for only a few seconds, but then, there was a loud noise from behind the door.

Running over to it, Elsa opened the door, and was puzzled to see what appeared to be a black rose lying on the ground.

_(At that same moment...)_

Sphero couldn't help but feel like the way he was at the moment.

"I've spent almost two weeks with her, and I never did something like that!"

He bursted through the doors, his eyes red with anger. "But that prince gets to hold her in his arms in just one day!"

Feeling angrier with the passing seconds, Sphero kept on walking away from the castle, not wanting to be near the queen at all.

But as the day ended, Sphero was still in Arendelle, in the alleyway where he first ended up at.

Looking up at the castle, the young man just muttered incoherent nonsense, and after the rain suddenly appeared, he felt a little cold.

_"Dad? Why are you in the rain?"_

_"It helps me think, son. But I could use your magic fire."_

_"Dad, enough training. And come on, its water, remember? That puts out fire!"_

_"Come on, son, I'm doing it for you! Your powers are magical!"_

As the memories played in his mind, Sphero began laughing to himself, and he looked up at the clouds. "All right, Dad, I'll do it."

Closing his eyes, Sphero used his magic to create steam that slowly went around the alley. Once they were opened, he began to feel proud of himself. "Happy now, Dad?"

"_Sphero_?"

At the end of the alley, covered in darkness, he noticed the shape of a woman, but the voice was recognizable.

Looking up again, Sphero's smile began to falter as he said, "You're probably enjoying this, huh?"

Getting up, the young man turned to leave, going out in the rain, but someone turned him around.

Elsa, dressed in an outfit that protected her from the rain, looked at him, and said, "_What's wrong_?"

"Nothing, your majesty," frowned Sphero. "Just leave me be."

He turned to leave again, but Elsa turned him back around.

"Stop _doing_ that! Don't you want to know what I have to say?"

"Does it matter?" Sphero growled. "I'm pretty much a guest at that castle while you are… well, the _queen_, for. Christ's sake!"

Elsa looked at him with confusion, so Sphero just yelled, "I want to be alone, okay? Even if it's this freaking cold... it never bothered me anyway."

Sphero turned away again, but then, Elsa yelled, "I know about your powers, okay?"

That made the gloved individual stop walking immediately while she made her way over to him.

"I'm not _stupid_, you know?" The queen looked at him, a smirk on her face. "You gave yourself away. I just pretended to not realize."

Sphero frowned, and said, "If it was the ice thing, Anna must have-"

"She did not tell me, I saw it with my own eyes!" Sphero felt like closing his lips now. "I just said… I'm not stupid."

The young man fell silent, but then, when Elsa touched his glove, Sphero grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"This one guy did it, and he ended up in the hospital. Only I can take the gloves off."

Elsa chuckled, and she said, "Who do you think gave them to Anna to wash?"

The young queen tried again, but Sphero would not budge. "I'm not unconcious this time. And I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa looked in his eyes, and said, "You really think you could hurt me?"

Sphero couldn't answer that, so Elsa tried a third time as he gently removed her hand from his grasp.

Once the glove was off, flames started to appear, as if they were trying to protect Sphero, but then, Elsa held his hand in her own hands.

Once that happened, the flames transformed from red and yellow to blue and white, and slowly shrank, vanishing in mere seconds.

"See? No problem," chuckled Elsa, but then, she noticed that Sphero was shivering. "Are you okay?"

"_Y-y-yeah_," nodded Sphero. "_B-b-but please don't do i-i-i-it again_."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

As Elsa released him from her grasp, Sphero shook his head. "I'm talking _regular_ cold, Elsa. Your type of magic does something else to _m-m-m-me_."

Realizing how that sounded, Sphero added, "I-I-I-I mean, uh, your powers affect... aw, jeez..."

Elsa chuckled, and she coyly asked, "Well, what if I were to kiss you? Think you'd end up a statue?"

Sphero blushed even more when she said "kiss", and he said, "I, uh, well... b-b-but we aren't..."

But before either of them could speak, Olaf suddenly waddled over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Sphero looked up again, thinking, "What are you doing?"

"Anna told me to check up on you two," replied Olaf, unaware of the moment he interrupted.

Elsa assured him they were okay, and as she began to make her way back to the castle, a groaning Sphero frowned as he shot a fire blast into the sky.

"_Unbelievable_," muttered Sphero, but then, he saw Olaf looking at him with big round eyes. "What?"

"You're like Elsa," gasped Olaf, having seen his fireball.

As the rain went away, Sphero sighed, and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Then, a grin appeared on his face.

"I wonder how snowpeople fit in with my powers?"

At first, Olaf laughed, but when Sphero put his glove back on, and made fire emerge from his palm, the little snowman waddled as fast as he could to the castle. "Anna!"

Sphero laughed, and hurried his way over to Elsa. "Fine... I'm sorry for the way I acted, your highness... and how long _are_ these suitors gonna be here?"

With a small grin, the queen asked, "Only a few days actually. They'll leave once the 'waltz' ball is done. You are joining, right?"

Sphero thought about Anna's musical number, and a smile crept on his face as he got an idea.

"You'll have to wait and find out."


	7. Darkness Approaches, Part 1

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

Chapter 7: Darkness Approaches (Part 1)

_Author's Note_ \- Reminder that if there's anything that needs improvement, or additions, let me know so I can make the story more enjoyable.

Now then, if you don't mind, even though I don't own Frozen, I'm gonna continue this story anyway ;)

And also, who else has seen Frozen 2 yet? I loved it!

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest of Arendelle, the elderly man responsible for Sphero's near-death was staring at the kingdom from where he stood.

"Today's the day," grinned the dark stranger. "Arendelle will be mine."

_"Sir?"_ He turned to see Anderson and Alexander, who had fully healed except that his burn injuries were still slowly fading away. "What about Sphero?"

Their leader chuckled, and he said, "Oh, don't you worry about our little firefly. He will be the one, after all, to end Elsa's life."

"_Him_?" Alexander growled, his anger for Sphero still the same as it had been before he had gotten his injuries. "I highly doubt he'll put an end to the woman he's caring about."

His master shook his head, and said, "Oh, but he will, and you'll even get to have your sweet revenge once he's in our hands."

Hearing that made the young man grin in a sinister way, and he said, "Well, then, let's get started!"

**(At the castle...)**

After what happened yesterday, Sphero had promised Elsa and Anna that he would stay in the castle.

But as he saw suitors come and go, he definitely wished that he was somewhere else.

Especially since he was stuck with a certain someone for what would probably be the whole day.

"_What's a suitor anyway_?"

Sphero sighed, and he explained, "It's basically a prince from another kingdom, Olaf, except the difference is that one of them is supposed to be chosen by Elsa to one day be married to."

The curious snowman looked at all of the men below, and he let out a whistle. "Wow, no _wonder_ you ran away."

Sphero chuckled, saying to the little snowman, "That was part of it, but not the whole reason. I just... needed to clear my head."

Olaf nodded his head, but then, he asked, "_Sooooo_... can you use your magic to make a palace like Elsa's?"

"Not at the moment," replied Sphero. "My powers aren't exactly at the same level as Elsa's. But when I do, you'll be the first to know."

Olaf gasped in excitement, making Sphero smile more, and the two of them continued looking at the suitors below.

A few moments later, Sphero was in his room, alone, thinking of other ways to use his powers when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Sphero?" He recognized it as a voice of one of the servants. "I have a message from Queen Elsa."

At first, Sphero was confused as to why she couldn't tell him herself, but he guessed that she probably had too many of the guests to deal with anyway.

"Yes?" Sphero said, opening the door to look at the servant.

"She wishes for you to be at the courtyard in exactly one hour," replied the servant, reading an official-looking scroll. "And that she has a surprise."

_A surprise for me?_ Sphero nodded at the young worker, and as he left, he wondered, "Huh. She must be up to something."

**(Meanwhile...)**

Elsa was in the throne room, talking to Kai about the upcoming ball when a female servant approached her.

"I apologize for the interruption, Queen Elsa," said Topaz, the name of the servant. "But I was told by the one whose name is Sphero to deliver a message to you."

"To me?" Elsa said, curious. "Where is he?"

The servant replied, "He's going with Olaf to help him with the task of retrieving firewood... since last time, took your snowman almost three hours to do it. And he added that he couldn't tell you himself because-"

"No need to continue," smiled Elsa, holding up her hand. "I know how Olaf can be. Thank you for the info."

"My pleasure," nodded Topaz, bowing before she walked away.

**(An hour later...)**

The young man walked outside, heading down the steps, and going to the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

As he sat on the side of the fountain, looking down at his reflection in the water, Sphero was unaware of the fact that Olaf was around the corner, at the garden, picking up some flowers for Anna.

"Maybe this will make her feel better," said Olaf, aloud to himself. "She's been a bit lonely recently."

On the other side, Sphero was patiently walking back and forth, waiting for Elsa, but then, he felt a sudden sense of danger, and he heard a voice say, "Well, isn't this a surprise? It's like a ghost returning from the dead."

"_Heh heh_, you'd be surprised, Xander," laughed Sphero, turning around to see what he remembered as an old enemy. "I see your face healed up a little. Did it hurt?"

Just then, as Olaf began waddling to the castle, holding a bouquet of cute lavender flowers, he stopped to see Alexander pull out a dagger-like weapon. "Not as much as this, FlameBoy!"

Before Sphero could do anything, Alexander stabbed him in the chest, and all of a sudden, his body started to quickly feel very drowsy.

"You son of a-" growled Sphero, but it was too late. His vision was filled with darkness, and in a matter of seconds, he was out cold.

Remaining silent, Olaf turned the other way, and started running to the castle in a different direction, but right as the snowman saw the castle with his eyes, he let out a yelp as he suddenly found himself falling down into a rather deep hole.

_THUD!_

"I can't have you ruin this plan, snowman," chuckled Anderson, shaking off the few remaining bits of soil on his hands.

As Alexander approached his partner, with several of his fellow men holding the unconscious Sphero in their hands, he asked, "You want us to do anything else with the snowman?"

"_Hmmm_..." Anderson looked around quickly, seeing nothing of interest, so he simply shrugged. "Just leave him in there."

"If that's what you want," answered his partner, and as they all walked away, Anderson took one more look at the whole Olaf had fallen into, then saw the flowers on the ground.

Recalling a previous sight of Olaf playing with the princess, Anderson chuckled, and said, "Oh, this will be good..."

**(Several moments later)**

Now, it felt peaceful... Elsa was in the "more private" dining room that was reserved only for her and friends and family.

"Where is Anna?" The queen was looking at Kristoff, who was eating across from her.

"She got worried for Olaf," replied Kristoff. "Hasn't seen him all day."

Elsa frowned, saying, "I could have sworn that Olaf let people know that-"

Before she could finish, Kai came into the room, looking worried and concerned. "Your majesty, Anna needs you right away."

"Is she okay?" asked Kristoff.

Kai sighed, and he explained, "She's a bit upset, and, um... your snow friend has something important to say."

Without saying anything more, Kai led them to the parlor, where Anna had just finished cleaning up all of the soil off Olaf's body.

"You're never usually_ that _dirty, Olaf," said Elsa, with a curious expression. "Did something-"

Before Olaf could answer, Anna turned to look at her sister, and she did not look exactly pleased. "I found him getting out of a really big hole that someone had dug in the gardens."

"Yeah, I was getting some flowers for Anna, and I saw Sphero by the fountain. He looked all happy and nice. I thought he was gonna be on a date with Elsa."

The queen cleared her throat while also doing her best to not blush, and replied, "Um, Olaf, I was told that he'd be helping you get firewood."

"No, we did all that stuff yesterday," replied the snowman, and he began to somewhat re-enact what had happened earlier. "So, I was finishing up my bouquet, but the next thing I see is some guy with a dark cloak stabbing Sphero in the chest like _this!_ After that, he became _really_ sleepy while a bunch of other guys started showing up, so I tried to hurry my way into the castle when I suddenly find myself falling down into a hole. Then, the next thing I know-"

"Alright, I think we can figure out what happened after that," interrupted Kristoff.

Elsa looked outside through the window, knowing that Sphero was out there somewhere, and her face went from fear to determination.

"Kai, alert our best soldiers, and tell them to meet me outside the castle," stated Elsa, in an official voice. "We're going to find Sphero."

_"Yes, your majesty."_

As he left, Elsa looked at Anna, who was about to say something, but she said, "Anna, I want you to keep an eye out here for any of the people that Olaf mentioned showing up. I don't want… just be careful, okay?"

The princess nodded her head, but before Elsa left, she said, "Bring Sphero back... and make them pay."

Elsa grinned, and she winked at Anna, saying, "Sure thing, sis."

**###############**

The elderly man stood at the balcony of Elsa's ice palace, looking at the kingdom of Arendelle with a sinister smile across his face. _"You will soon be mine…"_

"_Sir_?" He turned to face Anderson, who looked very much concerned. "How do you know that Elsa will be killed this way?"

"Oh, trust me, young one," laughed his master. "This will work."

_**Several Moments Later**_

Once Elsa and the group of soldiers were at the stairway to her palace in the North Mountain, she paused to talk to her men. "Be on guard, and make sure that no harm comes to Sphero-"

_"Oh, don't worry about that,"_ chuckled a voice nearby.

The snow queen looked up to see a cloaked man at the balcony, who was middle-aged and looked like he'd been in battle.

"Today is the end of your reign, Elsa," laughed the old man. "And _MY_ era will begin once me and my soldiers take control of Arendelle!"

Elsa frowned, and said, "I am never going to allow that to happen."

"Oh, really?" The stranger laughed with evil glee. "Cause how can you save your city **AND** your palace at the same time?"

Before Elsa could even reply, there was the sound of a blast, and the ice palace slowly began to crack.

"Like I said, Snow Queen," yelled the stranger. "My time is _NOW!"_

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Elsa shot some ice blades at the old man, but then, they suddenly melted before it could even hit him. "_What… _?"

Just then, another cloaked man appeared, jumping down from the damaged castle, and the elderly man said, "Farewell, Elsa!"

Then, suddenly, he vanished in a burst of smoke, while his companion ran back into the castle.

Thinking fast, Elsa looked at her men. "All right, you... you... you... you... and you come with me! The rest of you, go back and alert Arendelle!"

As the other soldiers left, the remained ones followed Elsa into the palace, prepared to fight anyone...

"_Look out_!" When a soldier yelled that out, Elsa moved out of the way, an ice blast almost striking at her chest.

The group hurried over to her, and they all looked up to see a more younger cloaked figure, who was wearing a pair of blue gloves that the elderly man from earlier had also worn.

"_Why don't you just surrender now, Queen Elsa_?" The stranger spoke in a deep, rough voice. "I wouldn't want to freeze your brave men."

"Never," replied Elsa, but part of her was still wondering about the whereabouts of Sphero. And was he okay?

"Have it your way, then," shrugged the stranger, and he shot a blast of strange energy at the beautiful queen.

Back in Arendelle, the elderly cloaked figure had his own soldiers go into the homes and buildings everywhere to steal any valuables.

As for him, he was heading straight for the castle when Alexander stopped him. "Wait, Boss, what about Sphero?"

His master grinned, and he said, "He is no longer my concern. Proceed with the plan. I have some things to finish."

**###################**

The soldiers were thankfully not seriously harmed, but for most of them, their arms or legs were somehow glued to the floor or against the wall.

Only Elsa and the masked stranger remained in battle. "Why are you doing this?"

She was up above, with him, in the same spot where she had fought against the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards... minus a giant chandelier.

"I follow whatever my master asks for," growled the cloaked man. "And my job is for me to kill _you_."

He angrily shot more energy blasts at Elsa, who used her powers to dodge them, and the stranger kept getting more frustrated.

As the palace slowly continued breaking more, Elsa took this small chance of her enemy's distracting anger to make the floor underneath him slippery.

"_Oof_!" As he fell to the ground, his hood fell off, as well, and Elsa felt victorious, but as the man got up, she quickly became shocked. "You?"

"_Why so surprised_?" Sphero growled, glaring over at Elsa.

He had definitely been messed with to be someone attacking soldiers and the Queen herself

"Sphero, please, this is NOT who you are!" Elsa also noticed that his eyes were a dark and sharp-looking blue.

The young man shot some more blasts at Elsa, and growled, "You know _nothing_ about me!"

"Yes, I do!" Elsa dodged the blast, pleading with Sphero. "You're afraid of your powers, but I can help you control them! Stop fighting, let it go!"

"Never," growled Sphero, who used all of his gloves' energy at Elsa, thinking it would be enough to-

_Wham!_ All of a sudden, the energy was reflected back into the gloves, due to Elsa creating an ice reflector shield around her for protection.

It caused an explosion that sent a shockwave throughout the entire palace, which slowly began tilting to the side.

It also caused Elsa to slip and fall, sliding downwards to the balcony, where she had used her powers to push off the Duke's more tougher bodyguard.

"_No, no, no_," cried Elsa, becoming frightened.

But before she could fall, her hand was grabbed by a gloved one... except it felt rather warm.

Elsa looked up, seeing Sphero, looking like his old self again, and his gloves were no longer blue and white.

"I am… never letting you go, Elsa," groaned Sphero, still weak from the ice's magical backlash on him.

He tried his best to pull her up, but then, he heard another voice say, "_I knew it_!"

What happened next was the second worst thing in Sphero's life... he felt Elsa's hands slip out of his grasp and saw a blast of her powers being shot to Anderson, who was about to stab him.

_"Elsa!"_ The young man yelled, but it was too late.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh!" Her magic had hit him in the heart, and as he fell to his knees, Sphero turned back to Elsa, but there was no sign of her.

Anderson groaned, and he tried standing up, but then, Sphero lifted him up by the front of his cloak.

"Go ahead, kill me," taunted Anderson. "You know you want to!"

The angered young man got his fist ready to deliver a powerful blow, but then, he remembered who his real enemy was. "No... I'm not going to kill you."

Sphero threw Anderson across the floor, and before he left, he added, "But I don't have to save you since you'll probably end up being frozen alive."

As he walked away, Sphero stopped when Anderson had a few more words to say.

"You aren't going to reach him in time," growled Anderson. "And he'll kill you just like he did to Dad."

Sphero turned back to look at him, and said what he assumed were his final words. "He already took away two people I've loved. And I ain't sticking around to see you die, dear brother. Farewell."

Then, he vanished in a swirl of flames, leaving Anderson to get up and walk slowly out the palace. He'd already freed the soldiers before going up to the top.

With a look at his palms, Anderson noticed the outline of snowflakes begin to appear, and he looked at the direction of the castle.

At the same moment, Sphero had appeared in Elsa's bedroom, and felt the presence of someone else.

"You're supposed to be **dead**," growled the old cloaked man.

Sphero glared at the shadows near the wall, and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Xenos, but you've already killed my father, Walter, and…"

Xenos laughed in a dark tone, and said, "You can't kill me, kid. I'm stronger than you. But it'll be a pleasure to fight you."

Before Sphero could say anything, Xenos tackled him, and they flew out the window, rolling down until they stopped at the long walkway with pointy statues on the side.

Lightning flashed, and Sphero slowly stood up, coughing up a tiny bit of blood on the ground before he was kicked in the chest by Xenos.

"You're a fool, boy," laughed the old man. "Teleporting is not meant for people like you."

Sphero stood up, but Xenos pushed him hard, and he collapsed to the floor. "What's the matter, boy? Too heartbroken and weak to fight back?"

Meanwhile, in the stables, Alexander was hiding from the battle occuring in Arendelle's main square, and he sighed in exhaustion.

"This is bloody ridiculous," gasped the cloaked individual, as he began laying down. "I should've just killed Sphero when I had the chance!"

All of a sudden, he heard a loud and rough animal growl, and Alexander turned to see a big reindeer, who was next to his rightful owner.

"You know, pal, this was really a bad place to hide," said Kristoff, grinning smugly. "So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sven just glared over at Alexander, who simply groaned and held up his hands in surrender and defeat.

"Ah-huh. I thought so."

* * *

Anderson continued limping towards the castle, which was a few miles away.

True, he was experiencing what Anna went through, from the white hair to feelings of coldness in his entire body, but as he felt his injured ribs, Anderson knew that he did not want to die as a popsicle. There was no road to a better life in that pathway.

He would do one last act before dying, and he knew that it would stop his freezing process, but his ribs were a different story.

"I got to make things right," wheezed Anderson.

_"Need some help?"_

He paused, and turned around, then looked up, his face full of surprise, but it soon became a smirk, then a smile.

"You? Well... actually... I think we can help each other."


	8. Darkness Approaches, Part 2

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

**Chapter 8 - Darkness Approaches, Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **_Disney _owns the rights to the _Frozen _franchise. I just own the story, its original characters, etc.

* * *

Sphero tried to stand up, but his first attempt at fire teleportation had cost him a lot of strength and energy

"It's over, kid," laughed Xenos, putting on his gloves that were filled with his chemically-made energy, which Sphero had used earlier back at the palace. "If only I could have seen you kill Elsa."

_Elsa?_ Sphero had a flashback of the young woman using her powers to stop Anderson from hurting him, and how he'd let her slip through his hands...

But then, something sparked inside Sphero as he realized that this monster he was up against had taken away his father, brother, and now, caused a plan that made him lose his true love.

But no one else was going to die because of them.

"No..." said Sphero, his voice becoming deep with anger. He stood up, facing Xenos, but he looked a lot more dangerous.

"You want a fight?" The young man took off his gloves, and he lighted his hands up with his magical flames. "_Then, let's get to it_!"

With that, Sphero shot a flame in the shape of a spear at Xenos, and so, their final battle began.

Meanwhile, Anderson had finally reached the castle, but as he got inside, walking up the stairs, he heard a voice yell, "That's him!"

Before he could do anything else, Anderson turned and felt a sharp slap to his face. Even with his freezing body, the pain still came.

"How dare you try hurting my best friend!"

"Wait a second, Anna, I-"

"_You... heartless... monster_! How could you do that to-"

"_Anna, hold up_!" The princess stopped her assault against Anderson, who collapsed to the ground. "He's hurt badly!"

As Olaf waddled up to them, Anna noticed that he was right. Blood was appearing on his shirt, in the ribcage area, and Anna gasped as she noticed his silver hair and icy fingertips.

"Look... Anna..." wheezed Anderson, slowly standing up. "I deeply apologize for what I tried to do to Olaf-"

"I'm fine," smiled the magical snowman. "I'm built to love anyway, not hate… at least, I think so."

"-and it's a long story, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands for the moment," finished Anderson, now back on his feet, and adjusting his gloves. "Just please make sure you and Olaf don't get hurt."

As he ran up the stairs, Anna yelled up at him, "Where are you going?"

"I have something important to do!"

**###########**

Sphero's power was growing by the second, and since most of it was fueled by the angry thoughts that Elsa had died because of him, Sphero wanted him to pay for it dearly.

As for Xenos, he knew that he had made a mistake in his plan because when he tried shooting all of his self-made chemical at him, Sphero slashed his fiery hands at the old man's gloves, which instantly turned to ash.

"You can't kill me," growled Xenos, backing away. "You would be breaking a major rule - _ulp_!"

Sphero put a non-fiery hand around his thoat and lifted him up in the air, moving him to dangle over the edge, with a 10-foot drop to the river below.

"_Rules were meant to be broken_," growled Sphero, his eyes filled with hatred and pain.

With his other hand fueled up to a certain degree, Sphero was about to attack him when, all of a sudden, he heard a voice yell out his name.

Turning around, Sphero looked up at a nearby balcony, seeing a familiar person standing there. "_Elsa_...?"

Realizing that Xenos was still in his grasp, Sphero frowned, and looked him in the eye. "Leave. Now. Forever."

Then, after he tossed him across the walkway, Sphero started climbing up to Elsa's balcony.

It wasn't a dream. She was there, clear as crystal. "_Elsa_..."

As he finally held her hand, Sphero was in shock. "But... I thought..."

The young queen shook her head, and said, "Takes more than that to get rid of a queen like me."

Sphero chuckled, but then, he quickly noticed that his gloves weren't on still, and nothing was happening.

"My powers... they're not..." He had no idea what to make of it. "But I don't understand. Why did-"

Before he could finish, Sphero yelled loudly in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Behind him was Xenos, who grinned widely as he slowly pulled out his knife, and was about to stab him again when suddenly, Elsa saw his hand freeze instantly. "_What_?"

As she pulled Sphero up to the balcony, laying him down, Elsa saw another man come up to Xenos.

"My brother may have a rule," said Anderson, looking at him with a satisfying face. "But I never did like playing by the rules."

Before Xenos could reply, Elsa watched with wide eyes as Anderson froze the old murderer who killed his father from head to toe, and used a blade to shatter him in a million tiny pieces.

Then, as Anderson fell to his knees, rain suddenly appeared, and Elsa also saw that he was no longer freezing up.

"An act of true love," she whispered.

Sphero's brother looked up at Elsa, and gave her a smile that meant _"thank you"._

She nodded her head, and with that, Anderson closed his eyes, falling backwards and off the railing, landing in the river with a big splash.

Elsa thought that he would come up and probably swim away, but after seeing Anderson's gloves pop up, she knew that was not the case.

As for Sphero, he started coughing, and slowly opened his eyes. "Elsa?"

The queen looked back at him, and asked, "Sphero! Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not going to die," said the injured man, laying down to ease his pain. "Look, Elsa... there's something I want to tell you."

Elsa looked in his eyes, seeing that they looked more peaceful than earlier, and said, "Yes?"

"I know we've only known each other a week," Sphero said, weakly. "But... there is so much that I... really like about you, and... if you can control your powers, then so can I…"

With a chuckle, Sphero added, "And I would kiss you, but I don't want to end up making you melt or something."

Elsa giggled, and said, "Well, let me make it easier for you."

To his surprise, she began to gently kiss him, but only for a few seconds.

When she stopped, Sphero was speechless.

"Sphero?"

The young man was silent.

_"Sphero..."_

He felt like he was in a dream.

"_Sphero_!"

"Okay!" The young man cried, getting up, but he went back down due to his injury. "Oh, _my back..._ hey, did I hear my brother's voice?"

Elsa was about to answer, but after remembering his conversation earlier, and what she had promised him, the queen said, "Well, um... Yes, but there's a small problem."

As lightning bolts flashed again, Sphero noticed the tone in her voice, and remembered a loud splash.

"Oh... well..." He stopped because his injury was hurting him more. "Elsa, I think I need a doctor."

"_Elsa? Sphero_?" They turned to see Anna run up to them, folowed by Olaf.

As she and Elsa brought him in, laying him across the bed, Sphero closed his eyes as Elsa went to get a doctor, then opened them as he saw Olaf in front of him. "Hey, little guy... wait, why are you more shiny now?"

"Er... long story," replied Anna. "So, are you okay?"

Sphero coughed, and he said, "Well, I'm definitely not building a fire palace anytime soon, but I'm good. Just a little spine injury."

"I don't even have a spine," replied Olaf.

Sphero smiled, but shook his head as he tried his best to hold in his amusement. "Don't make me laugh, Olaf."

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"So, did he have fire powers too?"

"Uh... honestly, little guy, I don't think so."

A lot had been going on in Sphero's life since he had finally accepted his powers.

After a trial, the court decided that with Xenos eliminated by Anderson, the rest of his soldiers (including Alexander) would be spending quite some time in jail until Elsa gave the _"say-so"_ on their release.

As for Sphero, the doctor had given him three options after his examination. He could either spend the required time to heal in a wheelchair, wear a back brace, _or_ have immediate surgery.

Sphero chose the back brace, so that explained why he was standing up next to Olaf while everyone else was sitting down.

"_You look kind of scary in black_," whispered the snowman. "But not to me, though."

"_Really_?" Sphero chuckled. "Huh. I'll keep that in mind."

As for Anderson, soldiers and doctors had found his body in the river, but they hadn't located any injuries of any sort, so it was assumed that he'd died immediately on impact from the 10-foot-drop.

After the funeral, Sphero had went to say his final words to his brother's coffin, with sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Brother," said the young man. "I hope you and Dad are happy up there. "

So now, he was inside the castle, up at the staircase and standing next to Olaf, but he was simply looking out the window instead, not even caring about the suitors below (for the moment).

He was also still in his black suit, but Sphero just thought it was part of the whole "grieving" process.

"So are you and Elsa... _like_... together now?"

Sphero smiled at Olaf, and said, "For the umpteenth time… _yes_, in a way… but'm not gonna be, like, _with_ her until my back heals."

Nodding his head, the snowman waddled away, and Sphero smiled, thinking again how on Earth he was the way he was.

_"Happiness."_

With a confused look, Sphero turned to see Elsa, who was smiling at him. "I made Olaf while thinking about the warmth and joy that I felt with Anna when we were kids."

"That explains a lot," chuckled Sphero. "He does love summer a lot."

He continued looking out the window, pleased at the sight of the clouds and sunlight... the sun always made him feel warm...

"_Hey_!" Elsa shoved him playfully. "There's more, hot head."

"And it's what exactly, snow queen?"

With a wider smie, Elsa said, "You said you'd do anything I want if you were told how Olaf is the way he is."

_Okay, that's not great._ The young man sighed, and he said, "Yeah, I guess I did... all right, what is it?"

_**###########**_

"This is _ridiculous_," muttered Sphero, sitting in a chair with a protective sheet all around himself.

"Come on, it'll be fine," replied Elsa, sitting across from him on a bench while Sphero was in a barber's chair.

As the barber got Sphero's hair all wet and smooth so that it was all down and easier to cut, the young man said, "Easy for you to say. Your hair isn't getting all sliced up and-"

"You'll look _fine_, Sphero," smiled Elsa. "Trust me... it's all part of you letting go of your fear in your powers."

As his hair got worked on, Sphero continued his explaination. "That's the difference between us, Elsa. You get to build Olaf, make a lot of snow around North Mountain, a gorgeous palace, and look beautiful with a new hairstyle and beautiful dress. Plus, an amazing song."

With a frown, Sphero added, "Me? I end up with having to wear a backbrace for almost a month, my gloves and suit got ruined, I don't sing, and I need someone else adjusting my hair."

"You're forgetting something else..."

_(About an hour later)_

"Seriously?" grumbled Sphero, who was getting bathed again by several female servants.

But this was a little different since they stopped halfway, and left for him to finish the rest.

"Thank _God_," sighed Sphero, wincing in pain since his back brace was not supposed to get wet.

After he finished, Sphero tried getting up, but his injury was far from healed, so he got back in the water, gritting his teeth in pain and frustration. "Oh, for pete's sake..."

_(1 hour, 30 min. later)_

"Thanks again, Anna," smiled Sphero, now in his room. "And sorry if I made you feel awkward."

"Oh, no problem," smiled the redheaded princess. "Glad to help... so, now you make a suit, right?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Sphero, adjusting his new jet-black hair, which had a cool yet small red streak in it.

Anna giggled, and she said, "I like your hair, though. Reminds me of my old hair, with the white streak."

"Yeah, which vanished after Elsa thawed Arendelle," muttered the young man. "Still a major difference between us..."

As Anna laughed some more, Sphero couldn't help but start to smile just a little bit, even as he asked, "Do you want to help me make it?"

Sphero felt satisfied as he looked at his new reflection. "Now, we're talking."

His new suit was crafted mostly in black, but there were tiny flames on the side of his sleeves, and around the edge of his hood.

"See?" Elsa said, when he'd arrived at dinner. "Now you're almost like me."

The young man chuckled, and added, "Oh, sure... but I'm definitely not singing a song."

"I know a song!" Olaf said, waddling in to join him, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Yeah, about summer," replied Sphero. "I've heard it."

To be honest, Sphero loved his new look, but it almost felt like a coincidence when, the next day, the castle was being set up for the ball.

So, for the moment, he was talking with Kristoff in the stables, helping him tend to Sven and the castle horses. "You are going, right?"

The young fire-powered man nodded his head. "Yes, cause I'm not letting some suitor sweep her off her feet."

Then, a smile appeared on his face as he said, "Hey, maybe you could help me out with something."

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

The ball had begun... and both Anna and Elsa were feeling a little bit of dejá vu as they stood near the royal throne chairs.

"Well, at least there's no awkward tension," smiled Anna. "But I'm really glad that there's chocolate."

"What's a party without it?" giggled Elsa. "And also, we don't have to worry about Hans... or an evil duke..."

Suddenly, Anna rubbed her feet, saying, "Aw, don't remind me, Elsa, please."

The sisters started laughing again, glad that their relationship was restored to one of positivity.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice said, "_Your majesty_, may I have this dance?"

To their surprise, Sphero was standing in front of them, but instead of his original suit, or new suit, he was wearing a royal Arendelle suit meant for a ball.

It was a royal icy-blue, with the designs in a yellow-orange flame color, and Sphero could tell it was pleasing because they were both staring at him silently.

"_Ahem_!" Olaf suddenly waddled over, clearing his throat, and looked up at Anna. "Hi!"

The two sisters blinked, and then, the princess said, "Hi, Olaf, you enjoying your first party?"

"Uh-huh," replied the snowman, who felt a bit shy. "But, um... I was wondering... can I have a dance with you, Anna?"

"_Awww_..." said Sphero, but noticed everyone looking at him. "What? At least he isn't from Weasel Town."

Anna just giggled, and said, "I'd love to, Olaf. Let's go."

"Really?" Olaf's face lit up. "Okay, then!"

As he led Anna away, Sphero turned back to smile at Elsa. "I would bow, but this brace is still on, so.. "

Elsa smiled, and said, "I am surprised you actually came. You said you couldn't dance."

"I recall saying that I didn't," replied Sphero. "Never said I couldn't."

The two smiled at each other, and remained silent until the music began to play.

"Shall we?" Sphero offered his hand to his new girlfriend.

Elsa took his hand, and as he led her to the dance floor, a song was sung while everyone began to dance. He paused to gesture at Olaf and Anna nearby, with the princess holding the snowman up since he wasn't tall enough.

The dancing pairs noticed each other, and both of them waved. As the song ended, Sphero went over to one of the thrones, sitting down up straight, and blowing in and out, trying to relax.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa, concerned.

Sphero nodded his head, saying, "I'm fine... just didn't expect dancing to take that kinda toll on my back."

As Elsa sat down next to him, she asked, "So... what do you think will happen now?"

Sphero smirked at her, saying, "Oh, what, _just_ because I'm supposed to be fire, and you're ice, something **bad **will happen?"

Elsa smiled, shaking her head. "Not that, smart aleck, I'm talking about your brace being a factor in using your magic."

"_Oh_... I'll just deal with it, I guess." Sphero knew that a lot of motion was involved when it came to his powers, which included turns and twists, but obviously, he was not given that allowance.

Before he could reply, Anna and Olaf came over, both feeling exhausted. "You guys okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," said Olaf. "Just a lot for my first time... _phew_... think I'm going to go lie down... or take a nap... night, everyone."

As the snowman waddled away, Sphero turned back to Anna, and asked, "Where is Kristoff? I thought he'd be here."

Anna smiled, rolling his eyes, and said, "He's not into these kind of things, so he goes off to harvest some ice with Sven until he feels that this party is over, then he comes home."

"Huh... I didn't know that."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Well he loves ice. Can't go up against that."

_"Oh, Anna..."_

"What? Give him a break, Elsa."

As the sisters began to squabble with one another, Sphero chuckled and sighed in happiness, looking at the party.

For the first time in probably forever, he felt that his life would be peaceful, and no longer worry about the dangers of someone after him.

_This is definitely my new home... only wish I could remember exactly __why__ I came in the first place._

He was thinking about this again later that night, once everyone was asleep, but Sphero was staring at his bed, remaining silent.

He was looking at the same chain that had been strapped to his leg, and Sphero picked it up, thinking, _'But in all honesty, I don't really think it matters at this point.'_

Sphero grabbed the chain, and instantly made it into ash, which he blew out the open window.

"Goodbye, Dad... goodbye, Bro."

Feeling satisfied, Sphero (now dressed in sleepwear) was in bed, ready to go to sleep.

He was at peace… at least, until there was a knock at the door. _"Hey, Sphero, you awake?"_

"_Yes, Olaf… what do you want?" _The young man replied after opening the door and looking down at the magical snowman.

"Oh, just to tell you that Anna's birthday is in a few days, and Elsa has this big surprise…"

As Olaf continued to talk, Sphero simply let out a sigh, and gave a mental shrug. _So the princess is getting a birthday party. Shouldn't be as stressful as what's happened recently._


	9. Birthday Fun

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

**Chapter 9 - Birthday Fun**

**Author's Note** \- I am not the owner of anything related to "Frozen"; only this story and any original characters. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

A few days later, it was the arrival of Anna's birthday, and it would be the first one that Elsa would celebrate with her since everything that had happened to them.

Anyway, the Snow Queen was in the courtyard, which was being set up for the celebration, and she was trying to create a perfect tiny statue to be placed on top of the cake.

"No, no, no that..." muttered Elsa.

Nearby, Sphero was tying balloons to several of the chairs around each of the tables, but stopped when he noticed Elsa's irritation with the statue.

"Need some help?" He asked, walking over to his girlfriend.

"I just want everything to be perfect," sighed Elsa.

Sphero chuckled, and said, "Itll be fine, trust me... Anna's gonna love this day, no matter what."

"And speaking of perfect," added in Kristoff, who was climbing down from a ladder. "Check this out!"

Sphero and Elsa looked up to see the words "Happy Birthday, Anna" painted across a hanging banner.

"Nice craftsmanship," said Sphero, giving him a smirk.

Elsa sighed again, and said, "Please tell me I will able to trust you both to not let anything happen to this courtyard while I am with Anna."

"Aw, no sweat, we can handle each other," assured Sphero. "We'll be just... Olaf? What are you doing?"

The joyful snowman was currently standing by Anna's delicious-looking cake, and he turned around to reveal a full mouth stuffed with the sweet dessert.

"You aren't seeing anything," mumbled Olaf.

Elsa walked over to the little creature that she created, and said, "Olaf, that cake is for Anna."

The snowman cried, "I know, but _come on,_ it's an ice cream cake!"

"Well, just wait like the rest of us, little guy," replied Sphero. "Anna gets to try it first."

Olaf nodded his head, and waddled away while Elsa repaired the small damage he had done to the cake.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Oh, gosh, it's time!" cried Elsa, her face lighting up once the bells began to ring. "Okay, you three just sit and wait here while I bring Anna."

"Um... I think I'll stand," replied Sphero, who was still wearing a back-brace.

As Elsa walked away, telling Olaf again to not touch the cake, Sphero smiled while watching her leave.

"You told her yet?"

He then looked at Kristoff, who had his arms crossed.

"No, I figured Elsa wanted to tell Anna happy birthday first."

Anna's boyfriend shook her head. "I meant did you tell Elsa you _love_ her?"

Sphero's face began to heat up a little bit. "Maybe... maybe not... why does it matter?"

"Just asked out of curiousity," chuckled Kristoff.

Before Sphero could reply back, Olaf came over to them, and said, "So, how old is Anna becoming today?"

"_Um_... that's usually not something you ask a lady," replied Sphero.

Olaf tilted his head in confusion. "Really? They always ask you and Kristoff."

"Yeah, well, it's different when it comes to guys," explained the young man, trying his best to not appear annoyed.

"How so?"

Sphero sighed, and thought, _I wonder if Elsa can do any changes to_ Olaf.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

As Anna began to prepare herself for her birthday, her sister was starting to sing to her.

_You've never had a real birthday before_

_Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door_

_So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate_

_And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo!_

Unknown to both of them, however, Elsa's sneeze had created a pair of two mini snowmen, which quickly scurried away.

"Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold," said Anna, now feeling concerned for her sister.

But the Queen of Arendelle shook her head in response. "I don't get colds. Besides…"

_A cold never bothered me anyway_

"Ooh..." said Anna, admiring the additions that Elsa had made to her dress.

"Just follow the string!" The Snow Queen said, holding up one in front of Anna.

"Wait, what?"

As an answer, the young queen began to take Anna with her on the "birthday scavenger hunt".

_I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today_

_Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way_

_I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power_

_I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower_

_If someone wants to hold me back_

_I'd like to see them try_

_I'm on the birthday plan attack_

_I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky... Achoo!_

###############

Back in the courtyard, Olaf was talking to Sphero again about the moment he had found Anna locked up in a fire-less and cold room, courtesy of Prince Hans.

"Well, now that you mention it..." wondered Sphero. "How come you keeping Anna warm didn't work as an act of true love?"

Before Olaf could answer, his face suddenly lit up with excitement as he cried, "Oh, look! My little brothers!"

"What do you..." began Sphero, turning around and his eyes widening at what was happening in front of him. "_Hey!_"

For some reason, a group of tiny snowmen were running towards the punch bowl, looking like they were about to jump inside it.

"Oh, _no, you don't_," growled Sphero, running over as fast as he could to stop them.

However, as one of them jumped, the young man did the same, trying to catch it... and ended up splashing himself with almost half of the fruit punch._ Well, isn't this just great… hopefully Elsa is having better luck right now._

_##############_

_I'm making today a perfect day for you_

_I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do_

_For everything you are to me and all you've been through_

_I'm making today a perfect day for you_

However, as the two sisters rode the bicycle down the staircase, Elsa continued to sneeze. "Achoo! Achoo!"

_Anna: They come in threes!_

_Elsa: I'm fine... achoo!_

_###############_

"Guys, _come on_, knock it off," yelled Kristoff as he and Sven continued to chase after the pint-sized snow babies. They'd also suffered from being almost drenched in fruit punch.

_Where are they all coming from?_ thought Sphero, and then, he noticed that their next target was the ice-cream cake.

"Oh, no, you don't," he cried, and he began warming up his hands, preparing to shoot some flames at-

"Sphero, wait!"

The young man stopped, and watched as Kristoff used Olaf's head as a bowling ball, knocking the snow babies away from the cake.

"Thanks, but I could've ended this myself," said Sphero.

"Yeah, but you probably would have also melted the cake," replied Kristoff.

Sphero was about to answer back when he noticed another group of snow babies trying to take down the birthday banner.

"What the heck is making these things?!"

* * *

Now outside of the castle, Elsa had taken Anna to the dock, where a boat was waiting for them.

_Surprise, surprise this one's especially...achoo!_

However, Anna quickly held onto Elsa, and started to move her in the other direction, away from the water, back towards the castle.

_Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you_

_I think it's time that you go home and get some rest_

As Elsa handed her sister a snow globe, she replied, "We are not stopping cause the next one is the _best...ah...achoo_!"

_Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down_

_Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town_

The two of them were now at one of Oaken's shops, with the store owner handing them a bottle of medicine.

_Anna: But you need medical attention_

_Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy_

_Of my own invention_

_(Spoken)_

_Elsa: No, thanks_

_Anna: We'll take it_

Then, Elsa took her to the center of the village, where a group of children began to sing for Anna, who now had a warm and big smile on her face as she took a bite of her sandwich present.

_Children's Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you_

_Elsa: Making today a special day_

_Children's Chorus: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true_

_Elsa: Wishes come true_

_Children's Chorus: We love Princess Anna_

_Elsa: And I love you too... achoo!_

_Children's Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day in every way_

_Yes we are making today a perfect day_

As Anna and Elsa walked away, the children became curious at the sight of the little snow babies, who all began headed to the courtyard, where Sphero and Kristoff were continuing to stop the other mini snow creatures from getting at the cake.

"Kristoff, use this," cried Sphero, using the empty punch bowl as a Frisbee, and throwing it to the ice harvester, who then used it to catch the flying snow babies before they could reach the cake.

_"Hey, guys, look, I fixed the banner!"_

Sphero looked at what Olaf was talking about, and he groaned, saying, "Yeah, but now it's upside down."

"It is? But I thought..."

The young man walked over to the snowman, and adjusted his head to its regular position. "Oh, yeah... now I get it..."

The palm of Sphero's hand connected with his forehead, and he began muttering to himself until he saw more snow babies approach the cake.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" He yelled, and used his fire powers to send a wave of flame at the little snow babies, who instantly ran off after seeing the fire.

Sphero chuckled, and said, "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"Yeah, it sure was," nodded Olaf. "And look, now we can have ice cream with the ice cream cake!"

"Huh?"

The snowman pointed at the cake, and Sphero realized what he was referring to... almost half of the cake was starting to melt!

"_Kristoff! We have another emergency_!"

Meanwhile, the two sisters were approaching the clock tower, where Elsa's last special gift for Anna was at, but things were not looking so good for the Snow Queen, who (after taking some of Oaken's medicine) was starting to talk in a drowsy tone.

_Making dreams_

_Making plans_

_Go go go go!_

_Follow the string to the end_

_You are my very best friend_

As they went up the stairs, going to the top of the tower, Anna became more fearful as she watched her sister sway back and forth, her speech also starting to become affected by the medicine.

_We're gonna climb_

_We're gonna sing_

_Follow the string_

_To the thing_

Once they had gotten to the top of the clock tower, Anna smiled as she saw the two cute-looking little statues of herself and Elsa, but then, she quickly became panicked and afraid as she saw Elsa almost about to fall off the edge!

_Happy happy happy_

_Merry merry merry_

_Hap...birth...hap...birthday!_

Luckily, the young princess had been able to catch her sister in time, and the two of them sat next to each other, with Anna wrapping her arm around her.

"_Whoa_! Elsa, look at you," said the young princess as she felt her sister's forehead. "You've got a fever. You're burning up!"

_All right, we can't go on like this_

_Let's put this day on hold_

_Come on, admit it to yourself_

The Snow Queen gave a small nod, and replied, "_Okay…_ I have a cold."

A few minutes later, as the sun began to set, Anna was now leading her sister back to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Anna," said Elsa, trying to avoid thinking about her stuffed-up nose. "I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it... again..."

"You didn't ruin anything," assured Anna, giving her a warm smile. "Let's just get you to bed."

She nodded her head, and watched her sister open the castle gates, showing the courtyard... and seeing almost all of the townspeople at the tables, as well as standing around a tower of the snow babies, with Kristoff on top, holding the cake above his head.

"_Surprise_!" yelled Olaf, Kristoff, and the rest of Arendelle's citizens.

"Wow!" cried Anna, her face lighting up with happiness at the sight in front of her, as well as having a huge smile on her face.

As for Elsa, she was almost at a loss for words, so she simply repeated, "Wow..."

_We're making today a perfect day for you!_

_We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new_

Then, everyone began to sing to Anna, while bringing her towards the center of the courtyard, while Elsa found herself sneezing again, which created several more snow babies.

_What on Earth?_ thought Elsa as she looked down at one of them, who was also looking up at its creator.

Meanwhile, the ice harvester was continuing to try and avoid several snow babies from eating the cake.

_There's a fine line between chaos_

Olaf: _And a hullabaloo_

Townspeople: _So we're making today a perfect day_

_We're making today a perfect day_

Then, some of the snow babies began to spell out the princess' name in the sky.

_A! N! N! A!_

_We're making today a perfect day for you_

"Happy birthday," said Kristoff, looking down at Anna, who smiled up at him.

As Elsa joined her sister, the snow babies went from a tower to a slide, which allowed Kristoff to head towards the two of them.

_Making today a happy day and no feeling blue_

Kristoff: _I love you, baby!_

Anna's face lit up even more with happiness, and she could have almost sworn that her heart had skipped a few beats, while Kristoff, a tiny bit embarrassed, simply shrugged his shoulders. "I do."

_For everything you are to us_

_And all that you do_

Then, Sven began using his antlers to slice up the cake, and with help from the snow babies, they began sending pieces to the tables, placing them on top of the plates.

_We're making today a perfect day_

_Making today a perfect day_

_We're making today a perfect day_

Elsa: _Perfect day_

Anna: _Okay, to bed with you._

But the young Queen wasn't done yet.

Elsa: _No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn!_

Anna: Oh_, no no no no no no no..._

"_Achoo_!" sneezed Elsa, and everyone watched as a giant snowball was sent flying out of the horn, disappearing into the sky.

From his spot in the shadows, laying back against a wall, and crossing his arms, Sphero smirked, saying, "I feel bad whoever gets hit by that."

As Anna celebrated with the townspeople, Kristoff and Sphero were with Elsa and Olaf at one of the tables.

"You know, those little guys aren't that bad once they choose to relax," said Sphero, nodding towards a nearby table, where a group of the snow babies were munching away at the slices of the ice cream cake.

Elsa sighed, and said, "Yes, that may be true, but... they can't stay here..."

"Yeah, we already have to deal with one snowman," chuckled Kristoff.

Sphero started to laugh, but when Elsa gave him a look, he said, "Sorry... so, where exactly then are they supposed to go?"

_###############_

_Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Marshmallow opened the doors of the ice-castle and looked down, surprised to see Olaf heading inside, being followed by multiple snow babies.

As the whimsical snowman began naming his "little brothers", Marshmallow looked back at Sphero, Sven, and Kristoff, who said, "Don't ask..."

###############

With nighttime making its arrival, Sphero was now spending his time in the castle library. The book that he was currently reading featured historical-

_"Ha, wasn't today just 'full' of awesome fun?" _cried out Olaf as he made his way into the room, and almost startling Sphero since he had been so focused on the book.

"Yeah, I… I guess you could say that," said the cloaked man, which brought a chuckle out of Olaf. He was about to go back to reading when something crossed his mind. "Um, so you really don't know how to read?"

The little snowman shook his head, and he added, "Same thing goes for spelling! How come you ask?"

An idea came to Sphero's mind, followed by a smile starting to form on his face. "Let's just say I hope you're ready to learn how tomorrow."


	10. Not Over Yet

Frozen: The Story Continues - Fire vs. Ice

_Chapter 10 - Not Over Yet_

_Author's Note: _Thanks so much again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I'm glad you are all enjoying it… also, this is going to be the last chapter since this is more or less how the original version ended, and I'm sorry for its shortness, but don't worry… because the next one will be about the events taking place in_ Frozen 2!_

_Disclaimer: _Disney owns the rights to the _Frozen _franchise. I just own this story, it's characters, etc.

* * *

As the next morning approached, Sphero was resting comfortably in his bed until he could've sworn that something was resting beside him on his pillow. _What in the… "GAH!"_

There was a small group of Snowgies that all had smiles on their faces, and Sphero let out a small sigh before muttering, "There just _has _to be someone in this castle to wake me up."

None of the little creatures responded aside from a few blinks, so the young man just closed back his eyes to try going back to sleep. However, they were still in the same position after opening them back up a few minutes later.

"Alright, I think I get the message. I'm up." Sphero moved away from the bed, and gestured to the door with a gloved hand. "Now, please leave before I possibly consider melting - _thanks_!"

It didn't take long for the Snowgies to quickly make their way out of the bedroom after he opened the door, and a small smirk appeared on Sphero's face once he closed it. "Definitely a lot easier than Princess Anna."

_############_

A few hours later, inside of the library, Sphero was now at one of the tables with Olaf by his side, and a children's book placed in front of them.

"Okay, see now if you can make these words out…"

The little snowman nodded his head, and took a close look at what was written on the pages. "Alright, that is… um… _A lu… louu… _no, wait a second… _long… t-tuhhh... aahhgoooooh, wait... _it's_ time, _right? A long time ago?"

Sphero chuckled as he replied, "It definitely is. You'll get the hang of reading once we-"

"Take it one step at a time, got it… _phew_, I think that's enough for today. Thanks for the help, Sphero, see you later!" Olaf was gone and out of the library in a matter of seconds.

Letting out a sigh, Sphero closed up the book, and proceeded to put it back in its proper place. Then, he was about to leave the library when he heard a familiar voice say, "You don't have to teach Olaf _every _day, you know. He has me and Anna to help him with that, too."

Turning around to see Elsa standing beside the door frame, Sphero gave a small shrug as he made his way over to the Snow Queen, who looked more healthier than how she had back at Anna's birthday celebration. "I'm aware of that. I just wanted him to get a good start on it, at least."

"Well, thank you for being a good teacher to him," said an appreciative Elsa, and the two of them began walking down the hall, passing by various portraits and statues.

"So, what's on your royal agenda today?" The young man wondered, a smirk starting to grow on his face. "Or has Anna made sure that you called in sick today?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Elsa nodded over to a nearby open window, and she replied, "Let's just say that I hope you're up to doing something fun."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
